Kyanali
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Kya Nali *In-Game: Kyanali *Nickname: Kya *Titles: Tiger Claw, Kennia's Apprentice *Race: Human *Sex: Female *Hair: Raven *Eyes: Light green *Weight: n/a *Height: Just tall enough *Alignment: Lawful Neutral *Guild: Gray Tiger Tong =Appearance= It is a rare occasion you will ever find Kya in anything other than her favorite comfy old armor. She avoids dresses like they are some disease. When required to wear one for company events, she will likely flash you her spit shined boots underneath with great pride. She doesn't primp or fuss at all with her looks because they simply are not important. =Personality= Kya learned how to be comfortable alone during the solitude of her marital arts training. She found a path to her own inner peace, and is often watchful, observing and enjoying the fullness of the people around her. She can be fiercely independent, sometimes to a fault. She dearly loves a challenge and any kind of puzzle. Kya generally wakes up in a fine mood, and enjoys lifting the spirits of her friends. She's eager and enthusiastic up to the point where she needs solitude to regenerate her stability. Kya likes to talk an awful lot and joke around regularly, but not in your typical social butterfly manner. She's has a particularly direct and sensitive way with words that makes her insight into people often right on the mark, which makes her a natural negotiator. She's not afraid of much, but when her integrity is questioned she becomes very upset. Her worst fault is her adamant position towards not needing men for much, and she is constantly teased about it. Being so self-sufficient for so long has made her unable to see the value of men other than as hunting partners or co-workers. =History= Kya is one of many sisters, all originating from Menethil Harbor. They share the same Mother, who was generally known as a devout woman of the church, save for one weakness: her penchant for sailors. Kya’s mother died rather abruptly from a severe case of food poisoning which was traced to some bloated oily blackmouth she had eaten. Most of her sisters turned to the Church for comfort following those darkly numb days. Kya, however, felt lost and, oddly enough, ran from her hometown to try to find out who she was and obtain some inner peace. It was at the relatively far away mountain retreat in Lakeshire where her wounds began to heal. The serene lake, deeply reddened earth contrasting with the crystal blue skies, and clean air permeating the mountain retreat, were exactly what she needed to soothe her troubled soul. Being alone became comfortable to her, and she often found herself on the outside, observing. Her innermost thoughts were shared with almost no one, causing her to exude an air of confidence which sometimes was just that, an air. While not a social butterfly with people, Kya found a weakness for nearly all felines. Cats, in her world, were the perfect composition of independence and wanderlust. In spite of her deference to her favorite animal, Kya befriended and opened her heart ever so slightly to Bartender Wental. A generous and keenly bright man, he sensed her need for greater fulfillment and suggested she seek out some of the finer warrior skills offered exclusively by local Sensei Verner Osgood. His teachings set fire inside Kya to become the best she could be, and helped build her self-respect. Kya's eagerness, enthusiasm and arrogance, tempered with an occasional dose of humility leads her to seek meaning in her young life to channel this fire burning inside her into maturity. She finds out from her hysterical sister, Torryn, that troubles have come to the family which require her attention. In searching for tangible answers to the urgent situation, she meets Tai and Kennia in a bar in Stormwind and develops such a profound respect for them in one short evening that she decides it's time to use her talents for something larger than herself. Never afraid to take risks in life, Kya signs up for adventure and purpose with the hearty members of the Gray Tiger Shipping & Freight Company. She does this not only to be involved in the solving of her family troubles, but also to surround herself with quality people, where perhaps she can learn to be comfortable with more than solitude. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Warrior Category: Gray_Tiger_Tong Category: Grey_Tiger_Tong Category:Members of the Tong